


Pretty Girl

by avatarblake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, barry is a dork but who's surprised, first westallen fic pls be nice, veeeeery minor cynthia/cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarblake/pseuds/avatarblake
Summary: Barry has a crush on the cute girl that works in the Sephora across from S.T.A.R. Electronics, he finally builds up the courage to ask her out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Pretty Girl

“Dude, one of these days you have to talk to her.” Cisco laments, his best friend, Barry worked with him at the local second hand electronic store in the mall. Across the way was a Sephora, it was a pretty nice spot. Girls, boys, and anyone in between would wander into it, purchasing lipstick and overly priced skin care that Cynthia swore by. (At first Cisco was a little skeptical too, but he must say, his face has never felt smoother.)

“And say what?” Barry groaned, peeling his eyes away from his mall crush. He couldn’t even call it a full blown crush, the pretty girl started working there about a month or so ago. He can’t remember what he did during his down time before, but now he watched her smile and help customers. He watched, what he imagined was genuine excitement at how helpful she was. Anytime she helped someone, they walked out with a purchase.   
  
“No clue, but standing here and staring at her every time she works isn’t exactly the vibe you want to put out into the world. What if she thinks you’re a creep?” Cisco’s mouth was half full of Twizzlers, his favorite. Barry groaned again and rolled his eyes, pushing himself up from his spot against the counter. The problem was.. He wanted to talk to her, he just wasn’t sure how. He had no use for anything in the store, he didn’t wear makeup. If he could just make her smile.. Barry sighed before an idea popped into his head. 

. . .

Barry turned and looked at Cisco from their store, who flashed him a very supportive thumbs up. Easy for him, he already had a girlfriend. Barry walked into the store, the atmosphere was clearly different, he noticed how bright the lighting was. The shine of the floor, the music that could be heard but wasn’t entirely too loud. He barely took any steps before he heard a voice to his left. 

“You look incredibly lost.”

There she was, The Pretty Girl. She was a lot shorter than Barry anticipated, but her dark brown eyes were somehow very soft and Barry swore he forgot how to talk. His hand instantly came up and scratched the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Uh, yeah.” He laughed nervously dropping his hand back to his side. “Never been in here before and I’m looking for something. It’s a tad bit overwhelming.”   
  
“We get that a lot, but don’t worry I can help you out for sure. Any idea what type of product you're looking for?” The girl smiled up at him and a little chuckle escaped her. Her hair was short, the ends curled. He wondered if she used a curling iron or curlers. Did girls even use curlers anymore? He wasn’t sure. The only thing he seemed to notice on her face that was make up was the fact that her lips were painted a very bold red color. Thus proving his point -- she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

“Uh... Lipstick?” Cynthia normally wore lipstick, at least he was certain she did. 

“Really? Oh this will be easy, I love lipstick, as you can tell.” She made a motion around her mouth, showcasing her lips. It was barely five minutes and Barry was sure Cisco was going to have to peel him off the ground in a minute or so. “We’ll start with this brand, it’s--”  
  
“Iris! Linda needs you!” A voice called, the girl turned her head, smiling before turning back to Barry.   
  
“Shoot, sorry. I’ll be right back!” He watched her -- Iris, turn her back to him as she trailed off in the direction of the voice. When she was out of his view it felt like he could actually breathe. He wasn’t sure if he could handle being in her presence any longer. Without thinking, Barry turned on his heel, leaving Sephora and going back across the way and into his store.

“Dude!” Cisco chastised, “You were literally talking to her. What the hell?” Barry dragged his hands down her face. Truth be told, he was never skilled in the girlfriend department. His first and only girlfriend to date, Becky Cooper took pity on him. At least he thinks so. 

They dated for a year or so, it was nothing serious, on his end. He took her to dinners and parties and helped her study for her science credit; but there was never anything else there. Becky was pretty and funny but she never seemed to care for his interests. It was only right to break it off with her, so they could find someone that appreciated them in ways they needed. 

“I panicked!” Barry protested, dropping his head onto the counter. He couldn't go back today, he’d look like a total stalker, the last thing he wanted to do was creep her out. The thought of even just attempting to ask her out on the clock was already a big no. He had heard Cynthia talk about the number of guys that hit on her daily. 

. . .

It’s been a week, a whole seven days since he first went into Sephora and talked to Iris. It’s his day off, he waited until he saw Iris on the floor, to make sure she was actually working that day. Barry walked over to the store and picked up the first item that looked vaguely lipstick shaped and holds it out for her. 

“Is this a good lipstick to buy for a girl?” He asked, the words kind of rushed out so he hoped that she understood him. She looked up at him with big round eyes, they softened before she took the product from his hand and giggled. Today, there was no red lipstick, it was brown. Almost the same color as her skin, her hair was kinkier this time and Barry found himself obsessed with the way the curls fell in many different directions. Especially a singular curl that fell between her eyebrows.

“Well, for starters this is concealer,” Iris places the product back in its place, studying Barry for a moment. It happened so fast that Barry doesn’t really have time to question it. “This girl,” Iris starts, she motions with her head for Barry to follow her as she starts walking. “Does she have a favorite color?” She stops next to a row of identical tubes, Barry assumes they’re lipstick. He can’t even think of what Cynthia’s favorite color is, he switches his weight from one foot to the other, chatter from the other customers filling his ears, his own going pink.

“Red,” He suddenly says, it’s his favorite color. “Like the one you were wearing the other day.” He adds quickly. Iris tilts her head to the side, almost as if she was wondering how Barry remembered she wore red lipstick last week. He’s thankful when she doesn’t comment on it. Instead she nodded and reached over and pulled out a tester tube.  
  
“This is my favorite, and the one I was wearing last week.” Her eyes aren't as soft, but Barry can’t quite place what they say. He looks at the color, remembering he needs to seem interested. Well, he was, just not for lipstick. “It goes on smooth, hydrating so your girlfriend's lips don’t get too dry, bold color, it won’t transfer.” Iris goes on listing all of the positive qualities of the lipstick.   
  
She holds out her arm, swatching the color against her tan skin. The red, Barry thinks is definitely her color. Her skin, nor the lipstick overpowering each other, instead working together to make one bold statement. Iris must see it on his face, because she’s smiling at him. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“Awesome! I hope your girlfriend loves it.” She comments, putting the tester tube back in its place and picking out a rectangular packaging. Iris hands it to Barry, the smile still present on her face. Barry laughs and shakes her head, taking the lipstick from her, their fingers brush and he thinks he looks like a tomato.   
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Barry starts, he doesn’t really think about what to say after that, because hey; Iris knew he was single. “It’s for my sister.” Which of course is a lie, Barry is an only child. He figures he can pass the lipstick to Cynthia. With no reason to actually stand here and talk to her, or fear of saying something stupid. Barry smiles at Iris, nodding his head. “Thanks for all your help. She’ll love this.” Cisco was confused when Barry handed him the tiny Sephora bag after he left, he shrugged at his best friend. 

“She’s good at her job.” Was all Barry could say.

“When do you plan on actually asking her out?” Cisco asks, Barry pretends to go through the new inventory that came in last night. Truth be told, he’d love to ask Iris out. He thought she was pretty and had the most melodic laugh he’s heard in forever. But he worries that she’ll say no, even though a part of him really feels like they should be together. 

He tries not to make a habit out of it, Barry goes back to Sephora at least once a week, purchasing just about anything Iris recommends for him. He asks Cynthia what her thoughts were on the previous product and he relays the information to Iris. He has no time spending minutes upon minutes listening to Iris talk about which products she liked best, which didn’t work, and which were worth their expensive price tag. If his mother could see him now, he knows she’d tease him.

. . .

S.T.A.R. Electronics, the tech store he and Cisco work for, is currently having a discount on gaming PC items, it’s their biggest sale of the year and the small store is slammed. Normally, it’s pretty quiet, a nerd here or there. But today, it was nerds, parents, sisters, girlfriends, boyfriends, all looking to buy something. By the end of the morning rush, Barry is slumped, tired from being on his feet for hours at a time, his voice tired from repeating himself multiple times. He’s too busy laying with his head against the counter to notice her walk in.

It’s Iris, dressed in what may be the prettiest dress he’s ever seen. It has a plunging neckline and long sleeves, the hem comes to a stop just above her knees, she’s wearing boots that stop mid-calf. Surprisingly enough, that’s not the only thing different about Iris. This time, her hair isn’t loosely curled or naturally curly, but braided, or twisted. Barry really isn’t sure what the difference is, but they look really pretty on her.  
  
“Barry,” Cisco starts, Barry groans, not moving. “Barry.” Nothing. “Dude.” Barry shot up, looking at Cisco with a disgruntled look before his best friend motioned to one of the only customers in their store. Barry turned his head, seeing Iris.   
  
“So your name’s Barry?” Iris questioned, her dazzling smile rending Barry speechless. Cisco nudged him again, propelling Barry forward. He moved from behind the counter, tripping over his own two feet before catching himself. “Are you always this clumsy?” She asked.

“No, I, just on a full moon, like a werewolf..?” As if he couldn’t blush anymore, his ears turn pink, Iris giggling at him, her eyes never leaving his face. There was a snort behind them, Barry turned around and narrowed his eyes at Cisco, who was attempting to look busy doing literally anything other than watching the scene in front of him. “How can I help you?” 

“Well, it’s my brother’s birthday tomorrow and I’ve been trying to find him the perfect gift but I’m totally spacing.” It was the first time Barry had ever seen Iris.. Nervous? Which attributes to the fact that she knows what she’s doing in her store. Here? Not so much. “Anyways, he’s into computers. He actually builds them, and I just really want to get him something he’ll love.”   
  


“Great! I can help!” So Barry helps, it was interesting how the script was flipped. For weeks, Iris was helping him pick out beauty products, explaining to him what was worth his money. Now it was him who was explaining everything, if he let himself ponder on the thought for more than a minute. He was sure Iris was excited to learn and listen to all his nerd talk. 

“You’ve been such a great help Barry,” Iris smiled, she watched him bag up the computer parts. Barry couldn’t stop himself from smiling, sliding the bag across the counter and into Iris’ hands. 

“Just glad I could return the favor.” Iris took the bag, looking at Barry, her lip caught between her teeth, Barry had to fight himself to not openly stare at it. Her lips today weren't painted any particular color today, he wondered if she only wore lipstick when she was working.  
  
“See you around,” Iris turned to leave, her smile would be something Barry thought about for the rest of the week. There was a hard jab at his side, Barry hissed and looked at Cisco who motioned for him to go after Iris. Barry looked between Cisco and Iris, she had just left the store taking a right. In a stroke of confidence, Barry hopped over the counter, following Iris.

“Hey!” Barry half jogged to catch up with her, “Iris,” She turned around, call Barry love sick but he was sure that she basically smiled with her eyes. He was breathless, half from the sprint, half from looking at her.

“Barry,” She started, “What’s up?” It felt like the first time they met, Barry incredibly shy, the tips of his ears turning pink. He shoved his hands in her pockets, rocking on his feet.   
  
“Iris, hey.” He breathed out. “I just wanted you to know, thank you for all the help with the makeup and everything and it was really great getting to show you around S.T.A.R. Electronics, and it’s really great that you wanted to find something that your brother would really love.” He was nervous and rambling and trying to find a way to bring up the notion of asking Iris out for lunch, or dinner, or coffee.   
  
“Barry,” Iris laughed, reaching out and grabbing his arm, anchoring him honestly. “Slow down, you’re talking so fast.” His eyes followed her hand, he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Would you like to go get a coffee with me, at Jitter’s?” He finally asked, a little proud of himself that he finally got the words out. Now was the hard part, seeing if Iris would say yes.  
  
“You’re very cute Barry, you know that?” Iris’s face broke out into a big smile, it reached her eyes and everything. Barry was sure that she was glowing, seriously. “I’d love to.”

Before Barry could ask, Iris pulled out a pen from her purse, taking Barry's arm, pushing up his long sleeve and writing her name and number on his arm. “Call me.” Was all she said before she capped the pen, putting it back in her purse before turning on her heel and walking away. 

_He most certainly would._

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to this point, thank you!!! i love writing and westallen and i can't believe it's taken me so long to actually write anything for them. this was my way of dipping my feet in the water. currently plotting a multi-chapter fic, hopefully i can decide on a plot soon!


End file.
